


The one where Eita is the last to know

by seijhoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eita is kinda dense, F/M, Fluff, Goshiki is in love and he doesn't care who knows it, M/M, minor semishira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: Semi Eita is a smart guy, just,,, not that observant, apparently not that observant to notice that his sister has been dating someone for two months. Oh boy.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Original Character(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The one where Eita is the last to know

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Amy bc I sucked her in and (hopefully) loves this newfound pairing as much as I do! Thanks for yelling about it with me, and enjoy Semi kind of being dumb for 2k words

“Surprised you could make it today, Miss Model.” Tendou Satori snickered, his hands in his pockets as the group walked into the gym.

Semi Kohana smiled, her cheeks tinged a slight pink, though her brother, Semi Eita, merely chalked it up to it being a little cold. “Well I didn’t have anything going on today, and I wanted to show my support! Yknow, for Tsutomu.” She grinned widely, unwrapping her scarf and putting it in her bag.

Eita hummed, looking back at their group. They’d actually managed to get most everyone here, Hayato and Reon had games of their own that day, but Kenjirou, his boyfriend, had managed to make it, and Satori and Wakatoshi had offered to pick up Taichi so he could come too. His sister, too luckily had nothing going on that day so she could go, so not too bad of a turnout. 

They made their way to the gym and found seats in the bleachers, getting settled in. The game itself didn’t start for another ten minutes, so a few of them opted to wander around and get food for everyone who wanted something. Eita and Kenjirou volunteered, and they made their way down to scope out the many vendors around. 

“Eita! Kenjirou wait!”

The two men turned around to see Kohana trying to catch up to them, waving. “Hey!”

“What? Did you want something else?”

“Oh, I mean yes, I was gonna ask you to get me candy, but also I gotta pee.”

“I thought I told you to go before we left the house.”

She huffed. “I did dummy, but I need to go again, is that a crime?” 

He snorted, poking her cheek. “No, we’ll wait for you, just hurry up, it’s not that long before they start.” 

Kohana smiled and ran off towards the bathrooms while the both of them stood in line for onigiri. It was an oddly long line, but maybe it was just really good.

“Hm, isn’t that the direction of the men’s changing rooms too?” Kenjirou hummed, fighting back a smirk. 

Eita looked up as he was waiting for their food, shrugging. “That’s what the sign says.”

“Hm, well hopefully she doesn’t take too long.” He chuckled, rocking back and forth on his feet. “She sorta has a tendency to dillydally.”

He laughed as he thanked the guy giving them their food, walking off to stand near the wall. “You didn’t have to grow up with her, sharing a bathroom was a nightmare.”

“Aw, did Eita not get enough time to style his hair in the morning?” Kenjirou grinned, messing with his hair.

“Obviously, this,” He gestured to his hair, “Doesn’t happen naturally. Needed at least fifteen minutes.”

“I hate you.” 

“I love you too.”

Just then, Kohana came running from around the corner, looking slightly out of breath. “Sorry! I’m here, the line in there was super long!”

Eita chuckled and nudged her. “You’re fine, come on, the teams are about to come out.

The three of them walked back to their seats where the others were waiting, Satori and Taichi seeming to be in a heated debate about who would win, the Tachibana Red Falcons or the Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets. Wakatoshi didn’t seem to be apart of the argument itself, but instead seemed to be listening and nodding every so often. He held his hand up when he saw the three of them approach, “They’re back.”

Satori huffed indignantly, turning to the others. “Fine, what do you guys think? The Red Falcons or the Green Rockets? There’s only one correct answer.”

Eita thought about it for a moment as he sat down, passing down everyone’s food. “Red Falcons.”

Kenjirou nodded, “Yeah, I think they’ll win too.”

Satori pumped his fist in the air while Taichi looked at them, clearly betrayed. “But that’s Tsutomu on the Green Rockets! Plus they’re a great team, you guys are just mean.”

“Well, I’m with you Taichi, I think the Green Rockets will win today!” Kohana smiled as she ate, wiping her mouth.

Satori snorted, “You would think so.”

Kohana was about to retort until Taichi grinned and pointed to the court. “Here they come!”

They watched as the Tachibana Red Falcons’ starting lineup came out first, and then the Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets. When Tsutomu came out, they clapped loudly, Satori letting out a soft ‘whoop’ as their friend ran out onto the court. Kohana though, Eita noticed, was on the edge of her seat, her smile so wide it looked like her face might crack. Her eyes shone brightly, her hands clasped together tightly. Huh, she must really be excited for the match, then again, she had this type of anxious energy for all his high school matches too, so it didn’t seem too out of the ordinary.

The game started out normally, with Tsutomu up to serve first. They all held their breath, according to Taichi, Tsutomu’s serves had only gotten better and more powerful. He served, and their eyes all followed as it whipped past the opposing team and hit the floor with a satisfying smack. Cheers erupted from the Green Rocket fans as their team scored their first point. Kohana though, had jumped up from her seat in excitement. “Yes!! Go Tsutomu!”

Eita gave her a strange look, though the others merely chuckled and watched as the team celebrated. Tsutomu looked up in their direction, probably looking for whoever had shouted his name so loud. He grinned and threw up a peace sign, causing the crowd to cheer for him a little louder. Eita chuckled, that kid had really learned how to work the crowd.

Satori hummed, giving a sideways glance to Kohana. “You know, fellas, I heard that Goshiki’s girlfriend was gonna be here, wonder where she is?”

Eita chuckled at that, about a month ago, Tsutomu had posted a picture of him holding hands with someone, presumably a girl. Their group chat had had a field day, mostly Satori, who went nuts trying to figure out who it could be. Tsutomu never said a word about who it was, so everyone had sort of forgotten about it, everyone except Satori. “Let it go, she probably doesn’t exist.”

“Oh, she exists, and she’s closer than we all think!” Taichi grinned, giving Eita a little nudge.

Kohana sighed, thumping him and Satori on the backs of their heads. “Shut up and watch the game.”

Satori snickered, “Feisty, I like it.”

She sent him a glare that could have pierced him like a thousand daggers could have, and he promptly shut up. What a fun game so far, and it was only still the first set.

***

Much to Kohana and Taichi’s delight, the Green Rockets had won, with 30-28. Satori grumbled as he forked over the wager money to Taichi, and they watched as they thanked the other team, and then the crowd, the little group getting up to meet up with Tsutomu outside.

They pushed through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of him before the teams disappeared into the locker rooms. Just then, they heard an excited, “Kohana!”

Kohana whipped around, beaming brightly at Tsutomu’s whose arms were open wide. She ran into them, squealing loudly as he spun her around. “Tsutomu!”

Huh, Eita hadn’t realized that those two were so close.

“Did you see me Hana?” Tsutomu put her down, putting his hands on her waist to keep her steady. 

...Okay.

“Yeah! You were amazing, as always! I’m just glad that I was finally able to be here in person.” She grinned and put her hands on his face, brushing back his sweaty bangs. “I’m sorry work has usually been in the way.”

…

“No, don’t apologize, you can’t control what days your agent has scheduled for you.” He tugged her closer, their chests pressed together. “I’m just glad you could be here to see me today.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” She beamed, finally closing the distance between the two and pressing her lips against his, which he gladly reciprocated.

Eita couldn’t really express what he had been feeling in that moment, it was sort of a blind rage and the urge to pull his sister away, but also just… Straight up confusion. He saw Satori, Taichi and even Kenjirou laughing, while Wakatoshi looked slightly amused. What exactly had he missed??

He walked up to them, tapping her on the shoulder, and extremely annoyed when she took her sweet time to pull away. When she did, however, she seemed unphased. “Yes, Eita?”

“What- I mean, what the hell is going on here??”

“I’m kissing my boyfriend, just like how you kiss yours.”

Eita felt like a blood vessel was going to pop, his eye twitching. “No I mean- Ugh, how long has this been going on??”

Kohana hummed thoughtfully. “Hm, about a month, almost two.”

The others lost it at his dumbfounded expression, and Kohana even had to suppress a giggle. “It’s not like we were trying to hide it Eita! Pretty much everyone knew.”

“Wha-” He looked at Kenjirou, who let out a snort. “You knew??”

“Yup.”

“And you didn’t bother to tell me?”

“Why would I? Babe, I love you, but god, watching you go almost two months without knowing your sister was in a relationship was too good.”

Eita felt like he needed to sit down, or take a drink of water, or something. This was too much to process. He looked at the couple accusingly, frowning. “Well, why didn’t either of you say anything? You’re my sister Kohana, for fucks sake.”

Kohana frowned and pulled away from Tsutomu’s embrace. “Because… Well, neither of us wanted to jinx it I guess? You know that break up with Hayato was hard, and you were upset for me too, I guess I just didn’t want you to jump the gun and not give Tsutomu a chance.” She sighed. “But, things have been good, so so good… I’m happy, he makes me happy.”

Eita sighed and pulled her into a hug, pulling away to flick her forehead. “Dummy, I’m sorry… I mean, you’re right I probably wouldn’t have, I just want you to be happy, and if he does it for you, that’s alright with me, but you don’t need my permission you know.”

“Well I know, but you’re my brother, my twin.” She beamed at him. “I always trust your judgment, and whether you like it or not, I’ll probably always seek your approval out on stuff. Sorry to burst your bubble.”

He sighed and smiled, giving her another hug. “I mean, I guess if you want to, and same goes for you.”

“I know, and look at how much better you’ve gotten at dressing yourself now!” She grinned.

“Never mind, I take it back.”

They all laughed, but all paused when Tsutomu walked right up to Eita and bowed his head, his face visibly red. “Semi-san! I… I care about your sister very much, she means the world to me, and I just would like to know if, it’s alright with you, I be the one to take care of her…”

Eita looked down at him before pulling him up, “Get up Goshiki, you don’t need to do all that. Like I said it’s fine with me, it’s our mother you should be concerned about.” And with that, he started walking away, leaving a pale, very fearful Tsutomu in his wake. He heard Kohana yelling at him, but could only chuckle and yell back; “Love you too! We’ll wait for you in the car!”

Kenjirou chuckled and caught up to him as they walked out to the parking lot. “I thought you said you were okay with it?”

“Mm, I am, that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna have a little fun with him.” Eita chuckled. “If he’s gonna date Kohana, this is what he has to endure, equivalent exchange and all that.”

“Right, right, but in all seriousness, I’m sorry no one told you, but she did have a point back there.”

“Yeah, I know, I can get a little overprotective.” He sighed, looking back at the gym. “But, I don’t know, I’m not worried about her being with him. And it was true, he wasn’t. In fact, he knew his sister was gonna be just fine.


End file.
